Chokorēto
by Full Moon-nya
Summary: Chocolates, una magnifica delicia que llena tu paladar de una sensación magistral, pero, puede que Eren y Rivaille encuentren una mejor manera de saborearlo/ RivaillexEren/Sin lemmon


_Hola amigos~ Anuncio mi vuelta al fanfiction~ Al final lo vereis~ _

_Declaimer: Ni shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen ni sus personajes…porque de ser así habría yaoi :3_

_OJO: Esto es YAOI, BL o chico por chico, si no te gusta andate a tirar mierda a otro ladro :Miradafija:_

_No quiero entretenerlos mas (Si de verdad leyeron esto…si lo hicieron son hermosos 3) Bye~_

-3-

_**Chocolate**_

La rutina cotidiana era divisada entre los soldados, mantenía la tranquilidad entre los ciudadanos, a pesar que los soldados estaban alertas una extraña paz reinaba dentro de esas murallas, después de sellar la enorme brecha que había mantenido a todos inquietos muchos disfrutaban la vista del despejado cielo y el calor abrazador del sol.

Aunque había un grupo de soldados que disfrutaban del azul del cielo y el abrazador calor del sol, pero de forma diferente, no compartiendo comida y bebida al aire libre mientras patrullaban como otros, sino en un fuerte entrenamiento. Cuando se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar recibieron una nueva orden del corporal Rivaille para empezar el día; en vez de dejar este día para para descansar como debía ser, tendrían que alistar su equipo de maniobra 3D para un entrenamiento de primera hora; algo inesperado para cierto ojiazul.

En otra ocasión habría estado listo y dispuesto para este suceso, pero ese día precisamente tenía un delicioso y pequeño secreto escondido en su bolsillo que deseaba devorar. No era una persona egoísta, ni nada por el estilo, pero cando de una reliquia como el chocolate se trataba no se podía resistir. Debido a la situación tales cosas como el chocolate eran muy difíciles de conseguir para aquellos de bajo rango económico.

Al volver se retiro directamente al calabozo impuesto como su habitación dando alguna excusa que le pareció creíble, a pesar de que a sus compañeros le extraño este comportamiento por parte del menor decidieron dejarlo así por el momento.

Se apresuró a llegar al calabozo, tal como un pequeño niño que hacia una travesura cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se cercioró de que nadie estuviera viendo para después sentarse en un rincón de la habitación sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita envuelta en un papelillo de aluminio.

-¡Eren Jeager!-

Un escalofrió viajo por su espina dorsal haciendo que pegara un salto en su lugar ante el llamado del corporal sintiendo como su mirada penetraba en su espalda, casi como si pudiera ver a través de esta. Se levanto rápidamente dándole la cara al capitán y adoptando la posición del saludo debida ante un superior, escondiendo en su mano izquierda el pequeño dulce.

-¡¿S-si señor?!

-¿Qué tienes escondido?- Su mirada fría e implacable seguía regañando al ajiazul, como intentando controlar su cuerpo con esta.

-N-nada-Rápidamente desvió la mirada con miedo de que su suposición de que podía ver a través de él fuera verdad.

De un momento a otro Eren ya se encontraba contra la pared con su brazo sujetado contra su espalda por el corporal mientras le arrebataba el chocolate de las manos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Murmuro sosteniendo en alto lo que le había arrebatado de las manos al menor examinándolo con la mirada aun con el otro contra la pared.

-S-si me suelta le explico-

-¡Explica!- Ordeno apretando el agarre sobre el otro, a pesar de su baja estatura tenía bastante fuerza.

-Es un chocolate…Mikasa consiguió tres y le dio uno a Armin, uno se lo quedo ella y el ultimo me lo dio a mi-Explico sintiendo como el mayor soltaba su agarre y le entregaba el dulce.

-La próxima vez no actúes tan extraño o volveré a pensar mal- Dijo regañándole con la mirada haciendo que el menor desviara la mirada.

-S-si seño…-Probablemente habría pensado que haría algo contra ellos, no era de extrañarse debido al poder que poseía.

Eren espero un momento a ver si el mayor se retiraba, pero al pasar de los minutos este no se movía de su lugar ni apartaba la mirada.

-¿No se irá?- Pregunto un poco impaciente

-No – Eren soltó un suspiro ante la seca respuesta del corporal-Adelante comételo-

Ante esta repentina orden Eren solo asintió apenado. Desenvolvió el chocolate ante la atenta mirada del capitán y se lo medio a la boca dudoso; una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se asomo a sus labios al sentir la dulzura del chocolate.

De pronto, sintió un calor en sus labios y una presión en su nuca, el capitán le había besado…Espera ¡¿Qué?!.

Un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior hizo que separara los labios dejando que una traviesa lengua entrara entrelazando sus lenguas en un extraño baile hasta que el chocolate se derritiera. Al separarse sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, se podía apreciar un pequeño hilito de saliva guindaba de la comisura de sus bocas y un muy sonrojado Eren.

-Corporal Rivaille… ¿Por qué hizo eso?-Pregunto intentando acomodar sus ideas en su mareada cabeza.

-Solo quería probar el chocolate- Respondió sin darle importancia y desviando la mirada

-Pudo haberme pedido- Le batalló mirándolo con la mirada baja intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-Ya te lo habías metido a la boca cuando quise ¿Algún problema?- Exclamo mientras volvía a poner su mirada en la de Eren haciendo que este la desviara.

Después de esto el corporal Rivaille solo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, al llevar a la puerta se detuvo y murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que solo Eren escuchara.

-Si vuelves a conseguir algún chocolate recuerda compartirlo conmigo-

El rubor en Eren se incremento notablemente mientras abría y cerraba la boca como un pez intentando que saliera algo de ella mientras el corporal se retiraba rápidamente.

De ahora en adelante siempre que alguno de los dos tuviera un dulce lo compartirían entre ellos de una forma especial y mucho más apetitosa.

-3-

_Fiu! Ente ha sido el one-shot que mejor me ha quedado y más rápido eh terminado…Wow :3 1 día y 1 noche \(*u*)/ ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que es mi regreso al fanfiction! ¡Aplaudan!_

_Pues si :3 Volveré al fanfiction gracias a mi onee-san…Y lo mejor de todo el que la mayoría de mis obras serán Yaoi *3* Pero aun así no me olvidare del Deviant art~ Yeah! Una artista digital y escritora! Va a ser un buen reto! :D Espero y me apoyen con sus reviews *3* _

_Bueno~ Se les quiere~ Bye~ _

_~Hasta pronto~_


End file.
